Somebody that I used to kiss
by Anakmay
Summary: A cinq ans, Drago accepte d'être l'amoureux de Harry. Séparés par leurs parents, ils se retrouverons par hasard, 15 ans plus tard.
1. Prologue

_Edit: 5 ans plus tard … Je m'ennuyai alors j'ai décidé de regarder ce qu'il restait sur mon ancien compte sur et surprise, il reste quelques fanfics bourrées de fautes que je n'ai jamais finies. Ok, il n'y a que des fanfics bourrées de fautes que je n'ai jamais finies. Ne sautez pas trop vite de joie, 5 ans plus tard, j'écris toujours aussi lentement et toujours aussi mal. Mais au moins maintenant que j'ai fini mes études, j'ai un peu plus de temps. Bon, je ne suis pas non plus au chômage, mais j'ai au moins mes weekend ^^._

_Le seul problème c'est que, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, quand on m'a demandé comment on devait m'appeler au boulot (et vu que presque tout le monde utilisaient leur pseudo) j'ai répondu sans réfléchir « Anakmay »… Je pourrais évidement changer de pseudo sur les sites de fanfic, mais ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps (et puis franchement j'ai passé l'âge de cacher mes fanfics). Je vais donc au moins essayer de corriger un maximum des fautes (même si je suis vraiment pas douée en français) et si je continu de m'ennuyer tous les weekends, il y a des chances pour que j'essaye de les continuer (peut-être même les finir et pourquoi pas les traduire en Anglais, soyons optimiste :p) ._

_En bref, (re)voilà le prologue de la fanfic que j'ai commencé en 2008 (Oh My God, I am old *) anciennement appelée « Une histoire d'amour » (je devais manquer d'imagination ou être dans une phase émo en 2008 …) avec moins de faute, ou en tout cas je l'espère._

**Somebody that I used to kiss**

Prologue 

Dans la classe de dernière année de maternelle de Madame Olivier, les enfants c'étaient assis avec plaisir en demi-cercle autour de la chaise sur laquelle leurs maîtresse, une jeune femme rousse avec de nombreuses taches de rousseur était assise. Certains avaient une feuille dans les mains sur laquelle ils avaient inscrit précieusement les informations qu'ils avaient recueillies auprès de leurs parents. La veille, Madame Olivier leur avait demandé de se renseigner sur le métier de leurs parents.

« Alors les enfants, tout le monde à bien fait ce que je vous avais demandé? »

« Oui maîtresse ! » Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

« Bien, alors commençons! Nora, tu commences s'il te plaît? »

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs regarda timidement la classe, elle était nouvelle et ne connaissait pas encore tout le monde.

« Mon papa… il… Il travaille dans une librairie et ma maman elle ne travaille pas pour s'occuper de moi et de mon petit frère. »

« Bien, merci Nora. John? »

Un garçon brun regarda la classe avec un air faussement hautain et déclara en crânant:

« Mon père travail à la banque et gagne beaucoup d'argent et ma mère est médecin. »

« Intéressant. » Répondit la maîtresse avec un sourire amusé. « Drago? »

Cette foi si, ce fut avec un air jovial et un grand sourire qu'un petit garçon blond aux yeux incroyablement gris s'adressa à la classe.

« Ma maman elle est styliste! Elle fait plein de beaux vêtements! »

« Et ton papa? »

« Bah… Il a dit qu'il est ren.. Rentier, mais j'sais pas ce que ça veut dire. »

Tous les élèves de la classe ou presque commencèrent à se moquer de lui, riant presque aux larmes pour certains, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un ne pouvait pas savoir le métier de son propre père.

« Silence les enfants! Rentier Drago, ça veut dire que ton papa s'occupe de l'argent qu'il a déjà. »

« Mais Madame, demanda un garçon brun aux yeux noirs, comment il fait pour avoir de l'argent? »

« Et bien Mr Malfoy a déjà beaucoup d'argent que ses ancêtre avaient gagnée, il n'a donc pas besoin de faire un travail, mais bien sûr, il faut qu'il s'occupe de l'argent qu'il a et cela prend beaucoup de temps. Bien, merci Drago! Harry, c'est ton tour! »

La maîtresse et toute la petite classe se retourna vers deux garçons, l'un trop petit pour son âge avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts derrière des lunettes rondes et l'autre garçon était plus grand que la moyenne pour son âge et avait une touffe de cheveux roux flamboyant et de grand yeux bleu. Les deux garnements ne se rendaient pas compte que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux et continuaient de rire dans leur coin.

« Harry! Ronald! Soyez plus attentifs! »

« Pardon Maîtresse. »

« Bien, Harry, c'est ton tour. »

« Mon papa, il est policier et ma maman s'occupe de moi et de mes petits frères, même que je vais avoir une petite sœur bientôt! »

« Je suis contente pour toi Harry! »

Madame Olivier continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une sonnerie retentisse et annonce la récré. Les enfants sortir dans la cour.

Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, qui étaient devenu amis après qu'Harry ai sauvé Drago d'un méchant garçon plus vieux qui s'était moqué de ses cheveux blonds, se rejoignirent dans un coin entre deux bâtiments. Personne ne venait là à par eux, les autres avaient peur car c'était sombre et plein de toiles d'araignées. Ils restèrent assis à regarder les autres enfants dans la cour.

« Eh regarde Ry! Elena et John se tienne la main! »

« Ouais, John a demandé à Elena d'être son amoureuse hier… »

« Dis Ry, t'as déjà eu une amoureuse? »

« Non, et toi? »

« Non plus. »

« Eh Dray, tu crois que c'est possible qu'un garçon ait un amoureux… »

« J'sais pas. Une foi, j'ai vu deux messieurs qui se tenaient la main, même qu'ils se sont fait un bisou sur la bouche… Donc, oui; Je pense que les garçons, ils peuvent avoir des amoureux. »

« …. »

« …. »

« Dray? »

« Oui? »

« Tu veux bien être mon amoureux? »

Le petit blond regarda son ami, réfléchit quelques secondes, puis afficha un grand sourire.

« Oui, je veux bien. »

_REVIEWS PLEASE (Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si vous trouvez des fautes que j'aurai raté.)_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Edit : Et on continu avec un petite réédition du chapitre 1, enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui, Drago affichait un sourire éclatant. En ce mardi matin, Drago c'était levé plus tôt. Comme un grand, il avait choisi dans son armoire ses plus beaux vêtements puis il avait pris une douche tout seul et maintenant il était dans la cuisine où ses parents buvaient un café, toujours en tenu de nuit et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

"Tu es bien matinal mon ange."

"Je suis pressé d'aller à l'école!"

"Ah bon? Et pourquoi?"

"Euh… Ron a dit qu'il nous montrerait un truc super cool !"

Bien sûr, le petit garçon n'allait pas dire à ses parents que la raison pour laquelle il était impatient d'allé à l'école était tout simplement son amoureux. En plus, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était « ensemble », et hier, cacher dans leur coin secret, Harry lui avait fait un bisou. Du haut de ses 5 ans, Drago avait l'impression d'être un grand quand lui et Harry marchaient main dans la main. Même si tout le monde se moquait d'eux.

* * *

Lily Potter arriva en tenant la main à son fils devant le portail de l'école. A peine arrivé, Harry lâcha sa main et fila à toute vitesse vers un petit garçon blond. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, la maîtresse d'Harry l'appela.

"Bonjour Madame Olivier."

"Bonjours! Je voulais vous parler, à propos d'Harry."

"Oui?"

"Il serait préférable que votre mari soit aussi présent… Et il y a un autre enfant impliqué et j'espérais vous parler en même temps que les parents de celui-ci. Ils viennent cette après-midi à 16 heures, vous seriez libre?"

"Euh … Oui, mais que se passe-t-il? Il n'a rien fait de grave?"

"Non, non… Vous comprendrez cette après-midi."

A 16 heures, Le couple Malfoy frappa à la porte du bureau de Madame Olivier. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un autre couple ainsi que la maîtresse. Ils s'assirent sur les deux sièges qui restaient en face du bureau de celle-ci.

"Voilà, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous informer que Drago et Harry ont une relation un peu particulière."

"C'est-à-dire?" Demanda Mr Malfoy.

"Eh bien, ils sont dans le langage des enfants… Amoureux."

"Comment?"

"Ils se tiennent la main sans arrêt…"

"Cela ne veut rien dire, ils n'ont que 5 ans!" S'exclama James Potter

"Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas prévenu quand ils ont commencé la semaine dernière… Mais aujourd'hui, l'une de mes collègues les a surpris en train de s'embrasser. Même si ce n'était qu'un petit bisou et puis ils ne sont pas les premiers… Enfin, étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux des garçons, même si je tolère l'homosexualité, je pense tout de même qu'ils ont besoin que vous leur parliez. Après tous, à 5 ans, ils ne sont pas en âge de savoir leur orientation sexuel."

* * *

Une fois rentrés chez eux avec leurs fils, un silence gêné s'installa malgré que l'enfant ne comprit pas pourquoi. Lucius demanda alors à son fils d'aller dans sa chambre. Le petit garçon chercha dans ses souvenirs une éventuelle bêtise mais n'en trouva pas, il se dirigea cependant vers sa chambre car il ne fallait pas mettre son père en colère. Le silence dura quelque minute entre les deux adultes, puis Narcissa le brisa.

"Que devons-nous faire?"

"Déménager."

* * *

**Merci de laisser une review...**

**AN : … C'est vrai que c'est radical, mais bon, Lucius est plutôt conservateur, ça me parait logique qu'il souhaite tout simplement se débarrasser du problème en déménageant. Vu qu'ils sont riches, c'est pas ça qui va les ruiner :p**

**Pour répondre un peu à vos reviews :**

**1/Non, il n'y aura pas de Magie dans cette fanfic.**

**2/Oui les personnages sont OOC, très OOC même.**

**3/Je déconseille fortement le suicide au nutela XD (même si c'est trop bon)**

**Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette fanfic ! Si j'ai le courage, je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 2 ce soir ou demain )**


	3. Chapitre 2

**En espérant m'être améliorée en 5 ans, voici la suite ! Enjoy. **

Chapitre 2 :

Grandir, c'est nul. Et ce n'est pas Drago Malfoy qui dira le contraire. Il pensait pourtant que rien ne pouvait être pire que la vie qu'il menait quelques mois plus tôt en tant qu'étudiant à l'université de Cambridge. Il avait tort. A Cambridge, il vivait avec l'argent de ses parents et même si les cours étaient énormément stressants, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à sa propre survie. Aujourd'hui, il vit seul dans un taudis au bord du centre de Londres, cherchant désespérément le moindre travail pour payer le loyer et, si possible, de quoi manger.

Il se souvient encore du beau discours qu'il avait fait à ses parents. « Je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul ! », « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! », « Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir ! ».Bien sûr, Drago ne retournera pas les voir pour demander de l'aide. Il préférerait mourir de faim plutôt que de les revoir. Il avait toujours su que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient homophobes. Mais jusqu'à ses 19 ans, Drago n'avait pas encore compris à quel point. Jusqu'à ce que son père lui présente Pansy Parkinson, la fille d'un de ses amis, en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour les marier. C'est à ce moment-là que l'héritier Malfoy a tout de suite décidé qu'il ferait mieux de partir avant de commettre un parricide.

Le jeune blond était donc parti pour Londres, rêvant de haute couture, de défilé de mode ou même, pourquoi pas, de publicité pour parfum. Et c'est ainsi qu'il est devenu caissier de nuit dans un magasin Tesco pendant 6 mois avant d'être renvoyé pour un vol qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il trouva ensuite un boulot dans un fastfood où il resta deux jours avant de démissionner, jurant de ne plus jamais manger de hamburger. Et aujourd'hui, avec 3 loyers de retard, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine avant d'être mis à la porte. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution. Il commença à préparer son déménagement forcé tout en sortant son portable. Une fois l'appel commencé, il mit le haut-parleur et posa le téléphone sur la petite table pour pouvoir vider son armoire en même temps.

« Drago, je suis un peu occupé là, je te rappel plus… »

« Attends Blaise putain ! C'est une urgence ! »

« Tout est toujours une urgence avec toi princesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es cassé un ongle ? » Blaise soupira, abandonnant l'idée de raccrocher.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux 2 minutes ? Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'héberge pour quelques jours. »

« Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que je n'ai pas du bien comprendre. »

« Blaise, s'il te plaît… » Drago essaya la technique des yeux de chien battu avant de se rappeler qu'il était au téléphone.

« Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Alex ? « Oh c'est rien chéri, y a juste mon ex qui va dormir chez moi quelque jours. » Je suis sûr qu'il va bien le prendre, surtout après la soirée de la semaine dernière. »

« Oh ça va hein ! J'étais bourré, je me souviens même pas du début de la soirée et je me souviens encore moins avoir essayé de t'embrasser. »

« T'as pas essayé de m'embrasser, t'as essayé de me sauter. Devant Alex. »

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé… »

« Quand il a essayé de te pousser loin de moi, tu lui a demandé s'il était chaud pour une partie à 3. »

« Ah… Mais ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être excité quand on est bourré… »

« Et ensuite tu lui as raconté la fois où on a participé à une orgie. »

« Bon tu veux bien m'héberger, oui ou non ? » Drago commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'appeler son parrain. « Aller Blaise ! C'est juste l'histoire de quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un boulot et un nouvel appart'… Je dormirai sur le canapé et dès que je trouve du boulot on partagera les frais… »

« … »

« Blaise ? »

« Ok… Mais interdiction de boire plus d'un verre d'alcool. »

« Mais. »

« Pas de « mais », t'es insupportable quand t'es bourré. »

**AN : Bon je m'arrête là pour ce soir, je suis crevée. **

**Reviews please ? Vous en pensez quoi de ce Drago ? **


End file.
